


解决方案

by Abyuanss



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, N→D/V前提, Rating: NC17, mV/mD前提, 性瘾mD
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 作为好哥们的Nero提供了一个新思路。





	解决方案

    "嘿，醒醒。"

    Nero在梦里不满意地咂咂嘴，挣扎着把自己按回这个难得的美梦。年长的恶魔猎人不知廉耻地用腿紧紧缠住他的腰，一边毫无顾忌地大声浪叫着，一边努力把自己的屁股送到他的阴茎上，那对好看的灰绿色眼珠隔着散乱的发丝看着他，里面是惯常的有点好笑又无限包容的神色。然后试图把他从美梦里拉出来的摇晃又来了，这一次相当粗暴且不耐烦。

    "醒醒，小王八蛋，快点。我都听到你在梦里叫我了。"那个声音嘟囔，Nero痛苦地清醒过来，发现缠在自己腰上快要勒得他喘不过气来的两条腿是真实存在的。这个没眼力见的混蛋看见他终于睁开眼睛，满意地笑了笑，然后没骨头一样黏着他的胸膛磨磨蹭蹭地滑下去，含住年轻人在梦里还没来得及解放的阴茎。Nero发出一声舒适的长叹。他现在知道这个家伙是谁了，他不知道自己刚刚是不是真的叫了他的名字，反正那也并不是指他——总之，现在趴在他腿间把他的阴茎吸得啧啧有声的是隔壁的那一个，黑发的那一个，不知道怎么就和他成了好朋友好炮友的那一个。

    Nero泄愤一样把这个Dante的头狠狠压向自己的阴茎。"见鬼，看在我爷爷的面子上，我们之间是差了一个大洋的时区吗？现在可是他妈的凌晨两点。"他感觉到对方的喉咙紧紧箍着他的阴茎滑动，然后他在月光下看到了Dante身上新鲜的性爱痕迹。他大腿根的精液甚至还没干透。Nero意识到他又被这个混蛋拿来当替补按摩棒了，让他感觉更糟糕的是他居然为这个念头升腾起了一种异样的满意。Dante喉咙深处发出奇怪的声音，不知道是真的试图挤出几句解释还是单纯的爽到了而已，Nero差点被他榨出精液。

 

    这个Dante有的时候会，呃，发作一种奇怪的症状，会拉着人疯狂做爱，这一点Nero很清楚。他还记得第一次被Dante拐上床，他在对方的狂吻中先是震惊然后转为微妙的狂喜，两个人热烈地吻着，撕扯着对方的衣服，乱七八糟地滚到地毯上，又在互相摸到对方后腰的时候默契地松开手面面相觑。

    "操。老子只做top，Nero，把你该死的手从我屁股上拿开。"彼时Dante骑在Nero身上，眯起眼不悦地竖起中指示威。Nero闷声不吭，就着地毯拱开Dante按在自己尾椎上的手，锲而不舍地试图攻下对方的小洞。Dante骂了一声，试图站起来。"不做就快他妈的滚蛋，别耽误老子时间！"他试图从Nero的钳制中逃出来，但是这个小混蛋的力气实在可怕，再加上他有点被情欲冲昏了头脑，Nero出其不意地一扯之下，Dante一屁股坐回年轻人的小腹。

    Nero因这一记重锤痛苦地哼了一声，接着却小声哼哧哼哧笑了起来。Dante居高临下地用看奇行种的眼神看着他，Nero看到他的眼白已经被情欲烧出红血丝。年轻人只是牢牢攥住手中试图挣开的胳膊，毫不在意自己印下更多淤青，他轻轻挺腰，阴茎暧昧地摩擦Dante的臀沟，用体液把那里搞得像是刚被操过留下的狼藉现场，然后用无辜的眼神看上去——他知道自己那个Dante有点受不了这个。这个Dante抿抿嘴，他开始动摇了。于是Nero眨眨眼，送上最后一击。

    "Dante……"他小声地念着对方的名字，声音有点沙哑。本来应该是送给另一个人的小小捧花，现在被他拿来在这里讨便宜，Nero心里愧疚和兴奋交织冲撞，但是Dante被震撼到有点无措的表情又很好地取悦了他。他又一次把手伸向Dante的屁股，这次对方没有抗拒，Nero在心中暗笑。他松开Dante的手腕，改为捧起他的手，先是虔诚地亲吻他的手背，Dante的怒气还没来得及爆发的时候，Nero含进他的手指，像是吞吐阴茎一样色情地把它们全部舔湿。

    "得了。看在是你的份上，Nero，只是看在是你的份上。"Dante被他半拖半抱地扔在床上的时候还在嘟囔。Nero努力憋笑，拍拍他的大腿示意他跪趴在床上。Dante不情不愿地转过身，倒是乖乖地把腰臀挺高，甚至体贴地分来一只手扒开臀缝。

    "要做就快点。"他还在不依不饶地嘟囔，Nero在他臀肉上拍了两巴掌让他闭嘴，于是Dante放在自己屁股上的手比了一个中指。"哇哦。"Nero说，多半是开玩笑，"原来你这么迫不及待地要邀请我。"他的阴茎硬得快要爆炸了，年轻人用手指蘸着体液象征性地在他即将进入的那个小洞里捅了两下，就直接换上了自己的阴茎。灼热的硬物抵上那个小小的洞口的时候，Dante开口，不知是不是因为不适的姿势，声音有些发闷。"如果你技术太差的话，我就割了你那玩意喂狗。"Nero笑笑，毫不客气地全根挺入。"相信我，你会爱上被操的感觉的，sweetheart。"

    这个Dante似乎真的不怎么扯谎，他真的还是个处子，Nero想，满意地感受着Dante的甬道紧紧地夹着自己。他心情很好地轻抚Dante的腰臀，一边却毫不留情地摆动起腰肢。没有足够的润滑和开拓使这场性爱被染上许多暴力色彩，Dante疼得大腿根都在打颤，想要挣扎又被Nero压制住。"操，Nero，你这个混蛋……我居然信了你的鬼话，操！"Nero强行在他体内冲撞，Dante从不知道性爱还能这样让人难以忍受。他听到Nero发出一连串因为过猛的动作而有点颤抖的笑声，愤恨地回以肘击的时候，他被Nero抓住了肘弯。

    "落荒而逃未免也太丢人了，Dante。"Nero敏捷地捉住Dante另一只蠢蠢欲动的手臂，Dante好像察觉到了什么，有些不安地挣动，被疼痛和情欲折磨的身体却完全抵抗不了Nero的力量。Nero在Dante的骂声中把他的双手绑在床头，然后钳住他的腰肢，感受着手掌下漂亮的肌肉随着剧烈的喘息起伏。"来，我说过你会爱上这种感觉的。现在我们才刚刚开始。"

    Dante被缚的双手让他不得不把屁股抬得更高，体内过于巨大的硬物让他一动都不想动，早就已经兴奋的阴茎又亟需抚慰。然后Nero钳着他的腰，开始在他体内胡乱戳刺。Dante感觉自己两眼发黑，他甚至无暇思考自己是不是已经在发出痛苦的呻吟，但是Nero突然撞到了一点——他感觉到自己大脑最敏感的快感神经被毫不留情地电击了一下，以至于他整个人不受控制地哆嗦了一下。Nero又开始笑。"哇哦，看来这个地方挺合你胃口。"他说着重重地抵着那一点撞个没完，Dante倒吸一口气，从未有过的快感狂潮把他冲得七零八落。

    Nero是真的有些控制不住自己的笑声。毕竟这也是Dante，这样方寸大乱的情景可确实不多见。"放轻松，放轻松，小可怜，小甜心，"他钳住Dante软下去的腰肢，"你的Vergil真的没有这样操过你吗？你的小屁股真的没有被男人这样干过吗？"Dante的耳根好像微妙地红了——见鬼，Nero心里警铃大作，见鬼。"你们不是还没上过床吧？""我他妈……还不至于把一个刚认识几天的号称是我哥的人拐上床，你这个混蛋，"Dante在控制不住的粗喘中艰难地开骂，"只有你这种没女人的小可怜才会每天想着怎么操你的叔叔……是叔叔吗？我说对了吗？"他一边不饶人地回骂，另一边已经以惊人的天赋学会收紧穴口夹着Nero的阴茎。两个人因为各自心里微妙的不满而对峙。Dante在某种难以启齿的需求折磨下挣扎着，一会终于艰难地开口。

    "喂。"他不情不愿地说，声音里带着点颤抖的哭腔，Nero哼了一声作为回应。"Nero，Nero……摸摸前面，快一点，"最后几个单词声音小得几乎难以辨别，"……求你了。"Nero感觉自己的心脏飞快地砰砰砸了两下。他伸手去摸Dante的阴茎，发现它真的没有释放过。"只靠后面我……我射不出来，Nero，快点帮帮我……"Dante贪婪地扭动腰肢，在Nero手上摩擦自己的阴茎，Nero享受着送上门来的招待，恶趣味地松开手。"那只是你没有体验过而已，"他说，Dante发出一声恼怒的低吼，"我向你保证这比你前面的高潮来得爽。"他说着在Dante愤怒的挣扎中加快频率。初次被开发的处子甬道开始痉挛，Nero知道他快高潮了，配合着他在被蹂躏地足够久的前列腺上重重撞了最后几下，在高潮的后穴中心满意足地射精。

    但是他很快发觉了不对。Dante的颤抖逐渐剧烈，Nero现在可以清楚地听到他的啜泣声。他伸手摸了摸Dante的阴茎，发现它真的依然硬挺着，在他的手摸上去的时候才快乐地吐出一点液体来。"哇哦。这可真是……"年轻人不知所措张口结舌，Dante做了几下深呼吸，声音里还带着高潮余韵的颤抖。"我说过——我都说过！小王八蛋——"他下半句话被年轻人好笑地吻住了。Nero握着他的阴茎一动不动。"这可不是正确的求助方式，Dante。"他得到一个愤怒的瞪视，但是它很快被情欲击垮了。"Nero……"Dante做着最后的尝试，但是年轻人不为所动。他几次张开嘴巴又闭上，性欲在他的身体里咆哮，它快要杀死他了。Dante终于还是开口了。

    "Nero……"他闭着眼，"求你……求你让我释放。求你，快一点，求你。"他在年轻人终于开始动作的手掌中发出放浪的呻吟，年轻人亲昵地吻着他的脸颊和颈侧，在他停下呻吟的时候就恶趣味的放缓动作，"这么冷淡，我可不伺候你。"他说。Dante只好顺着他的意思乱七八糟地淫叫，他的全身心都被这只带着厚茧的灵巧的手控制住了，连什么时候被解开了紧缚的双手都不知道。终于射出来的时候，Dante如释重负地长叹。Nero按着他，逼他把自己的精液全部舔干净。

    "妈的，我交友不慎。"Dante叹息着，却很自觉地去摸Nero的阴茎，满意地感觉到它又硬了起来。Nero按住他，手指摸过他背后的叛逆烙印，微微凹陷的纹路下汹涌的魔力蛰伏着，使得年轻人身体内同源的血脉也开始沸腾。“我看你还挺满意的。”Nero说，借着Dante的手磨蹭。Dante哼了一声，坐起身来艰难地把它重新塞回自己的屁股。“也就是你能说这话还没挨我打，”Dante思考了一下说，倒是很利落地就把Nero的整根阴茎吞了进去，“下次可不会这么便宜你——毕竟老子还是比较满意自己这根。”他咧开嘴笑，看着对面年轻人眼里被点燃的好胜心一边扭动腰肢吞吐一边抚慰自己的阴茎。

 

    也就是那个时候，Nero想，也就是那个时候自己比较傻，居然还在跟这个该死的不用养家的人型炮机争强好胜。这口恶气直到他怂恿Dante把他那边的Vergil拐上床才出，同时也意味着他终于不用担心第二天要盯着黑眼圈，心虚地接受Kyrie的关心了。唯一不好的一点是，那边的Vergil不在的时候，Dante还会来找他，然后在操来操去的过程中开始对他的大小评头论足——去你妈的Dante，去你妈的Vergil，Nero觉得自己天生跟这两个名字八字不合。但是他还是会很诚实地在Dante的撩拨加挑衅之下硬起来，因为不硬他就会被操。重复一遍，去你妈的Dante。“嗯，就这一点来讲我还是很照顾你的，侄子。”Dante上一次憋着笑这么说的时候被他一脚踢回了灵薄狱。

    反正他们炮友的关系就这么乱糟糟地延续了下来。至少，作为床伴来讲的Dante确实体贴又热辣，这一点还是很让被自己这边的Dante和Vergil搞得焦头烂额的Nero欣慰的。Nero在又一次插入后射精，Dante被他的精液呛了一下，却依然有些过分热情地爬上来，用臀缝蹭着Nero的小腹。Nero一脸嫌恶地看着自己身上被蹭上的体液。“操，你下次能不能把自己搞干净再过来。”Dante躲着他的轻踹一边哼笑。“年轻人，你还不到能懂什么叫情趣的阶段。”他按着Nero的手抚慰自己，Nero嗤笑。“那么我确实不懂夹着别人的精液回去挨操算什么情趣。哦，见鬼，我好像不该理你。”这个醒悟来得有点晚，被情欲蛊惑得有点不清醒的Dante只会为这种糟糕发言更兴奋。他有些不耐烦地摸摸Nero还没完全渡过不应期的阴茎。“小孩，角色扮演，人妻NTR，我不是给你发过本子链接——你是勃起障碍了吗？想睡觉的话先把腿张开摆好——操。”

    Nero忍无可忍地掀翻了他，把刚刚完全勃起的阴茎粗暴地捅进他的屁股。“我他妈简直是做慈善。”他咕哝。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 或许tbc  
> 脑内1：这俩就是那种会拍着胸脯保证变成女孩子先让哥们爽一爽的关系  
> 脑内2：是兄弟就jj并一起  
> 我一定要放出来毒害大众（ntm


End file.
